Heartbreak Story
by aiadeffa
Summary: Ste Hay Amy Barnes OC. Ste's cousin Karleigh has moved in, and is on the verge of finding out about his abusive behaviour towards Amy. What will she do? reviews welcome!


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There was a sort of schedule to my life. Wake up, have breakfast, the usual crap. But there was also another, deeper side. To pretend I had no clue about what was going on between my cousin and his girlfriend. Well, what do you say? What do you say to the only family member you have left, who is near enough killing his girlfriend? The very same girlfriend that has been there for me while I was moaning about the usual teenage stuff, and never made a fuss about her major problems. I knew I had to do something, I just had no clue what yet. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Oi" Ste shouted, while rummaging through the cupboards for some decent cereal. "Oi, Karleigh? Run down the shop and get us some Rice Krispies, will ya?" He laughed, while I raised my eyebrow, still exhausted. I'd literally just woken up, and was still in my pyjamas. "C'mon, please?" he begged, as Amy came through the front door. I turned to look at her, and saw the cereal in her hand. "Ha!" I laughed at him, before starting to walk out of the room. "I'm off to school now, anyway." So, I went back to my room, got dressed, once again-all the usual shit. But you don't want to hear about that, trust me. Honestly, it's not even a nice uniform! But it was the best I'd get, after the move. br / 'The move' is sort of my code word for the car crash, when I can't bear to talk about it. But, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get it out in the open. My Mum and Dad split up, years ago. I can't even remember my Mum, I've never seen her since I was about 1. Anyway, they got divorced, and my Dad won custody. We were in the car, on a trip to France, for the summer holidays, y'know? I'd just finished primary school, and as I had been learning French, it seemed like the perfect holiday. We were passing through Reading, going down to Southport, happily listening to Snow Patrol in the new car, when we crashed. That's about all I can remember, until I blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was being told that Dad had gone. Then here we are, I got shipped off to live with Ste, as he was my closest relative over eighteen, even though I hadn't seen him in years. It's pretty hard to talk about it, but I guess people die, and life isn't fair. But that's how the world works, and I've got to live my life, too. It's sad, but true. br / Anyway, I headed to school, my first day of year eight. New bag, new shoes, yet the same weird friends from the last year. Jade caught up with me and hugged me from behind, making me jump, big time. br / "Oh my god, Jade!" I screeched, laughing. "Idiot." She smiled cheekily, before walking next to me. br / "So, how was your summer?" the redhead asked me. I'm not even joking, she actually looked like a model that day; curled hair, pink lippy and a new bag from Topshop. One word, jealous! Here was me with the normal, straight hair, Shoe zone shoes and some cheap bag off eBay. br / "Not the worst, not the best." I smiled, obviously quite badly as Jade soon caught on. br / "Cousin trouble?" she laughed quietly. br / "How did you guess?" I raised my eyebrow, as we walked through the school gates. "Anyway, what've we got first?" I sat down on the bench, trying to change the subject. Jade soon sat down too. br / "Assembly, I think" Jade got out her planner, and checked. "Yep, fun times." br /Once again, fast forward needed. Usual crap alert. Cue the / Walking through the door at home, I saw Amy on the floor- in tears. br / "Aims? You okay?" I crouched down, worried. She opened her mouth to speak, yet no words came out. I looked up, just to see Ste standing in the doorway. Straight away, I knew what had happened. It was so obviously him; I needed to stop it. But, I couldn't. Pretending to not see him, I looked down at Amy again. "Amy? What happened?" br / "I just tripped, don't worry Karleigh." Said Amy, trying to reassure me. I knew it was absolute bullshit though; she was looking straight up at Ste, looking worried to death./p 


End file.
